Case The Spell
by RisenZodiac
Summary: Karkat was abused by his matesprit Gamzee, while in the hospital he discovers what his whole life will turn out to be. While in the hospital, a 'friend' comes to visit, this friend changes his mind in everything, and promises karkat something that he'd never forget. Rated M: Violence, Slight-rape, bondage, and smut at the last paragraph. Mainly: Karkat/Dave- Named: Karkat/Gamzee


**/ Hi there! This is well.. my FIRST fanfiction I've created before. Please PLEASE, correct me on anything! I'm still new to the whole story thing.. Tell me if I need to fix anything. It would really help me alot! :D DA DA DAAAA! This is a Rated M story, Only Rated M: Violence, Slight-rape, Bondage, and a Smut scene. ;D BY THE BY: My friend stars in this(Evanny), she said she wanted to be the evil girl. Well ya know what! I made her evil! c:**

**Please Enjoy. ~Mango /**

* * *

Case The Spell

Gamzee was out of their hive trying to think of something to get Karkat, Karkat had been sick and puking for the last few days and Gamzee wanted to get something to let Karkat know that he loved him no matter what. As he was checking out a variety of red flowers, a girl walked over to him. She seemed quiet but more focused on something, it seemed he knew this girl but he was going to ignore her like he wasn't already busy. She giggled poking his arm, he sighed looking over, "Yes?" "Gamzee! It's great to see you out of the house from.. who's his face?" Gamzee cocked a eye brow, "My husband, Karkat?" "Oh yes him!" The girl snickered, suddenly he remembered her face, "Evanny? Where's your boyfriend?" She rolled her eyes, she actually seemed at bit more interested in him. "Yeah yeah. So, let's talk about me and.." She slid her hand up his arm, "you" Evanny smirked as Gamzee backed away, "Listen. I'm happily married, I don't think I need you in my life. Plus, my sick husband is in bed waiting for me to return." Evanny quickly slid her fingers past his arms and up to wrap around his neck, "Love me, Gam." Her eyes wondered to his, a sense of being lost crossed Gamzee's mind. She was sucking him into some sort of spell, he tried to pull away but she kept her grip on his neck making the spell wash over him, "Go break up with that worthless mutant, I want to be the other Makara in your life. Hurt him, kill him if you please. I just want to wear that beautiful wedding ring i see glazed across his hand all the time.. I want to be with you." Gamzee's eyes were a dark purple, they had no pupil. His eyes were over taken by some sort of darkness, he nodded unwillingly. He walked off as Evanny stood there grinning, "Finally. Karkat will be out of the picture!"

Once Gamzee walked through the door, a happy Karkat jumped up hugging onto the tall one. "Hey Gamz! You had me worried there, for a second I thought you ran from me.. I'm sorry I've been rude lately, this sickness is really getting to me. I love you, juggalo." He laughed, he never seemed so happy unless he was with his lover. Karkat had begun leaning up for a kiss, but the tall one moved back looking blank. "Karkat. We need to break up. I've fallen in love with someone else, I found another miracle to light me up. I'm not sorry. Your a horrible husband and the worst lover, I feel sorry for who ever gets you next." Karkat stood there blankly, "G-Gamzee? A-Are you sure your fine? Ha..Ha, joke right..? Messing with the sick guy." Karkat laughed nervously as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, seeming in protection. Gamzee noticed this, he without thinking punch Karkat in the open area of his stomach. "I want you OUT of my hive. Don't think of coming back, This time, I really am better without of you." Karkat coughed from the impact. Karkat huddled around his stomach, he looked up seeing Gamzee's dead panned face. He felt something was wrong, but it was quickly pushed out of his mind when Gamzee slapped Karkat across the face. "I said to get out you worthless mutant" That's the last straw Karkat had with the only person he could stand anymore, he rubbed his cheek as red streams started to come from his red eyes. He quickly stood up panting, he made his way running out the door. He found the spot he was in about a two years ago, before the wedding. He panted against a tree, he felt the stinging in his cheek. The rain had started to fall again, harder then he's seen it before. He walked his way through the rain and across to Kanaya and Rose's hive. He knocked hard on the door, wanting someone to come to his rescue. Once Kanaya opened the door she looked at him frowning, "Gamzee, right?" Karkat panted, his red hand printed cheek and the way he clenched his stomach showed proof of what went on. "Kanaya.. He broke.. up with me." Kanaya nodded in understanding, she gently grabbed Karkat's arm, she pulled him inside laying him across the couch. "Rose is out right now. Here, while i patch you up, do you have anyone that will take you in?" Karkat frowned as Kanaya lifted up his shirt glancing across the strange moment in his stomach, she said nothing but studied it. Karkat played with the ring on his finger, the ring was quite beautiful, a small purple gem stone wrapped with a red gem stone. It seemed like a fairy tale to him, but everything had started to crash down. Karkat mumbled, "Eridan and Sollux are on their honeymoon, I personally have no one else. I have no friends." Kanaya stared at Karkat then sighed, "Alright, I'll hold you here for a while longer. I'll have to call Feferi in to help me with you, don't worry, she's more gentle then she really seems to be as a doctor." Kanaya stood up pulling a blanket over karkat, "Please rest. You've had a very long day." Karkat nodded, sliding the ring onto the coffee table sitting infront of the Jade green couch. "Hey, kanaya?" He whispered as he laid his wet head on the pillow, "Yes, kar?" "Can I have a stuff animal.. the one from last time?" Kanaya smiled softly, "Of course, karkat."

Karkat woke up the next morning cuddled up to a stuff animal, his claws dug deep into the stuffing animal. He sighed, his body ached, as he yawned and moved up he gasped from the pain in his stomach. It had felt like something kicked him, he shook his head as he pulled his self together. Karkat suddenly heard noises, it sounded all together 3 people. "No. I'm not going to leave him here all hurt. Feferi and Kanaya, I'll take him to the hospital. Don't worry about him, I got it." "But! What about Evanny?" He heard a sigh, "We broke up last week, she told me I wasn't 'good' enough for her tastes." Karkat looked over into the kitchen, there was Feferi, Kanaya, and of course the Cool Kid. Why the hell was he here anyways? Karkat slowly got up, he walked into the kitchen. Dave seemed to smirk as he saw Karkat walk in, "Good morning, sun shine." "Shut up, asswipe." Dave chuckled at the 'kind' greeting. "I'm taking you to the hospital, Karkitty." Karkat looked over, "I heard the whole thing. And, really? Karkitty?" Karkat rolled his eyes, "Lets get going then, I feel something eating me up from the inside. It's a weird fucking feeling." Dave nodded pushing his shades up farther. "Lets go, Kitkat." "Oh my gog stop with the nick names!" Karkat mumbled as Dave ruffled his hair, wait, was Karkat blushing softly? Dave smirked walking past him, "To the Dave car!" "You're such a fucking weirdo." Karkat waved at the smiling girls as he walked beside Dave walking out of the hive and into the car. "Why are you taking me to the hospital?" "You.. You have something bruised inside you. The girls have no idea what it is, they haven't experienced this type of hurt before. They tried to heal your stomach, but it seems to be inside you." Karkat sunk down in his seat, Dave seemed to be looking at Karkat through his shades. "Just calm down, man. You'll be perfectly fine." Dave looked over at Karkat, he slowly let a smile dance across his face, Karkat looked up grumply. "Stop that. Just drive. I'm not in the certain mood to deal with your shit, Strider." Dave just grinned as he drived.

It had been a week sense Karkat was put into this hospital, he was laying in the bed watching a RomCon by his self. Dave had left to go get something to eat for the both of you, you had started to open up to him more and more. You were going to get out of the hospital tomorrow, and Dave offered his place to you. He still wouldn't open up about his ex-girlfriend Evanny. Karkat seemed actually very interested in learning more about Dave, he'd only seen Dave smile 2 times this whole week. He felt special knowing he could get such a idiotic smile out of the Blonde man. Dave soon arrived with food, laughing at seeing how his dear friend was crying at the romance scene. Once Dave settled in the hospital bed with him, they laid side by side but didn't dare to look at each other. This whole week seemed to fly by, Dave noticed how Karkat was softening up to him and it was making him feel quite special too. Dave looked over at how red puddles seemed to form into Karkat's eyes, they were watching the movie 'Titanic'; yes very sad. But, Dave wasn't going to show a weakness to Karkat. He reached his hand over cupping Karkat's cheek and wiping his tears away, "Silly. It's just a movie." "A very sad movie. All those lowbloods dying! All.. people like me. And, you." Karkat looked up at him, he felt a blush creep up upon his cheeks as the blonde boy started to lean slowly in. "Here. You get out of the hospital tomorrow, ever sense you wondered into the hospital we've been watching nothing but RomComs. But.. What if real life was one?" Suddenly, there went an impossible smile on the Strider's face. Karkat blushed more, "Damn, Strider. Are you coming on to me?" Karkat laughed softly feeling calm in Dave's pressence. "Maybe, maybe not. Just answer the question." Karkat never in his life has bit his lower lip, but damn right now he was. "Yeah, I'd love it. If there was ever a fight, they'd make up quickly. The people wouldn't beat each other till one actually leaves.." Dave frowned at the way Karkat said this, "Karkat you never did tell me everything about what happened between you and.. him." Karkat leaned his head, laying it between Dave's shoulder and neck. "He beat me, Dave. I don't know how many times a week. His anger got the best of him.. Two years ago he finally stopped once he went back on sopor slime. He proposed and after the wedding we stayed happy until about a week ago. He came home, he seemed.. different. Told me he was in love with someone else, then.. Punched me right in the gut, and slapped me across the face. He finally had enough of me. I don't blame him though, I was very annoying. I bothered him all the damn time." Dave suddenly ran his fingers through karkat's hair, he suddenly heard a quiet humming sound from karkat. He started to run his fingers around the base of Karkat's horns, he finally figured out what the noise was. "How cute is that. Your purring." Karkat shot up pulling away from Dave, "I was not!" Karkat seemed grumpy, it was strange to him naturally. Dave grinned reaching up and brushing against Karkat's horns again, he earned his self this time a gasp and a long pur. "Adorable." Karkat hissed at him looking away, he faced his way back to the TV, "Fuck you." Karkat mumbled. Dave smirked, "I knew you'd be a bottom kind of guy." Karkat blushed brighter looking over to Dave, "Strider. You better shut your spout before I shut it my damn self!" Dave wiggled his eye brows, "And what do you plan on doing to shut me up?" Karkat growled looking as if he was ripping all of his hair out of his head, "Damn Strider!" Karkat just looked away, suddenly the doctor walked in. Karkat pipped down as Dave smirked at the doctor, "Hello, boys. Your allowed to leave right now if you desire. Your test results came in, guess what, your going to have a grub! Congrats!" He left the room happily, Karkat suddenly froze with fear he sunk down under the covers, and all Dave could hear is a soft sob. Dave slid down wrapping his arms around the bundle of blankets. "Shh.. Everything will be okay. I.. I'll help you. We're morail's right?" He smiled against the blanket, Karkat softly started to do quiet sniffs, he pulled his head out of his blanket. His hair was more messy, "R-Raising a grub?" "Just like a baby. I'll help you all the way, Karkitty." Karkat had seemed to start enjoying that nickname, he blushed as his face was seemingly close to Dave's. Karkat without warning pressed their lips together, Dave's eyes went wide behind his shades but slowly closed as he leaned into his lips deepening the kiss. Dave slowly crawled on top of Karkat, he pulled from the kiss. His hands traveling down and up karkat's hospital gown. He laid his head on Karkat's stomach smiling, "I've always wanted a kid. Maybe, not to sound rude.. This is faith?" "Bullshit." Karkat seemed to pur as Dave laid kisses against his stomach, "Hey little guy. You need some love too." Karkat blushed but seemed to feel warm at how nicely Dave was acting toward this, it was Gamzee's grub, yet Dave seemed he'd love the grub even if it was from someone else. "I'm the new daddy. I'm the cool dad, Karkat, is the grumpy mom." "Hey! I heard that!" Karkat wiggled under neath him, Dave just smirked. "Calm down. I was lying little guy, your 'mother' is cute and grumpy. I forgot to add a extra thing." Karkat started to pur again as Dave kissed around his stomach and then suddenly laying his head against the stomach, he closed his eyes listening. "I'll care for you." Dave whispered as he kept his head on Karkat's stomach.

A young little troll giggled as she ran around the hive, "Come here!" The little girl ran with shades across her face, a tall blonde grown man was following behind the girl. "Marina give me my shades!" Dave whined as his daughter ran, Karkat just sat on the couch smiling watching those two run around like idiots. "Will you two quit?" Karkat grabbed Marina and pulled her into his lap, he pushed a messy strand of curly black hair behind her ear. "Hey, cutie." "Hi Daddy K!" She giggled her bright purple eyes staring at her father. Karkat sighed happily, "Hey, David. I think we should get our daughter her own special shades." Karkat poked the top of Marina's nose, she giggled. Dave toke the shades off her face and laid them on the table. "She could be daddy dave's cool girl." Dave winked at his daughter as she laughed more. Marina was a bright four year old. Her long messy curly black hair hit her feet, her black sweater hung over her hips as her poka-dotted pants hung to her tiny legs. "Daddy's! I want my own shades. Is.. that okay?" Dave ruffled her hair smiling, "Of course it is. Now, Daddy K and i are going to go cook in the kitchen. You stay right there, you watch your cartoons, my baby girl." Dave chuckled leaning down and laying a kiss on her forehead. Dave grabbed Karkat's hand, dragging him along into the kitchen. He suddenly placed his hands on his hips, slowly starting to dance. "What the nook? Dave? I thought we were suppose to cook for our daughter." Dave stared at him with his bright red eyes, "Yeah yeah. Cooking. But right now, let us enjoy dancing like a normal married couple." Karkat blushed as Dave spinned him around dipping him and bringing him back up, "Hey bunny!" Marina ran in wearing the shades again, acting as innocent as possible. "Have you heard your kitty father pur?" Marina giggled grinning, "No daadddyyy." Karkat glared evily at Dave, "You make me pur in front of our baby girl and I will make sure you won't be able to wa-" A soft pur escaped his lips as Dave laid soft kisses along his jaw to his collar bone. Marina clapped, "Kitty!" Karkat hissed at Dave when his lips left him, "You.." He growled, Dave held his hands on Karkat's waist, "Bunny. Go back to watching cartoons, i think daddy is going to kill me." Marina nodded, "I understand, Captain!" She saluted and ran off giggling. Dave and Karkat started to sway in motion, dancing along to the beat of their hearts. "I love you." Karkat mumbled, "Mhm. I knew that." "Dave!" Dave snickered brushing their lips together, "Yeah, I love you too. Grumpy cute husband." Karkat blushed as he laid his head against Dave's chest, listening in closely to the beat of his heart. The beat of a knock on the door made Karkat jump right out of his skin, he rubbed his forehead. Dave rubbed Karkat's shoulders, "Shh.. Calm down. Just start cooking, I'll go see who it is, Grumpy." Karkat hissed as Dave let go and walked out of the kitchen, his daughter was following close behind him. "Bunny calm down!" Marina smiled she hugged onto the back of Dave's legs as Dave opened the door he slipped on his shades. Suddenly, his face turned quite cold. "Gamzee." Gamzee was standing there, he was glaring at Dave, "Dave. I need to speak to karkat and you." "I'm not letting you anywhere near my family." Gamzee hissed, "Family?" Marina looked from behind Dave's legs, "H-Hi! Daddy Dave.. Who is this man?" Gamzee suddenly pipped down staring down into the eyes, it was purple eyes against purple eyes. "Marina. I'd like you to go in the kitchen with Daddy K." Marina giggled her messy hair bouncing as she jumped, "Kitty!" She saluted, "Good bye clown guy! It was nice to meet you!" She skipped off into the kitchen, Karkat was heard laughing as Marina jumped on the counter. "Bunny! Your not a monkey! Get off the dang counter." Gamzee stared past Dave seeing how happy everything was, "We'll talk outside." Dave blurred out as he pushed Gamzee outside, he followed behind closing the door. "Gamzee. What are you doing here?" "I wanted to know what you were doing living with my husband." Dave started to chuckle, "You lost your chance. Karkat and I have been married for a year now, we have a perfect fam-" "Who was that little girl..?" Gamzee seemed more quiet now, seemed as if he really wanted the answer. Dave looked inside the window making sure no one was around, "She's yours and Karkat's daughter. Once you beat him again you almost lost the baby, I was there for the whole two weeks he was in the hospital. You were off banging my ex-girlfriend. I vowed to Karkat and myself to keep this girl safe from you." Gamzee smiled softly nodding, "Please tell me about her." "She's very bright. If you haven't noticed, she has your hair and personality. The way her pants are, her bows in her hair. She's always willing to help me and Karkat through anything." Gamzee chuckled, "I fucked up big time." "No duh" Dave rolled his eyes, his eyes were covered by his shades though. Gamzee frowned, "Your evil ex-girlfriend cased a spell on me.. Made me do these horrible things. I almost had a daughter." Dave sighed, "You do have a daughter. You.. Your just not allowed to see her. It's taken two years for Karkat to get out of this weird state in his mind where he thinks he's going to get hit or taken down. He's afraid of Marina being taken away. I don't believe you with the whole 'spell' thing.. I could hurt anything, but, hurting Karkat would cause me pain for many years." Dave stared over at Gamzee, "So.. Going in there to see Karkat is a horrible idea?" Dave cocked his eyebrow's in a mean way, "A very horrible idea. I advise you lea-" suddenly the door opens and Marina comes out with cookies, "Hey Daddy!" She smiled looking up at Dave, but Gamzee also looked down at her quickly looking away knowing she wasn't talking to him. "Karkitty made cookies! It's your favorite!" Dave smiled warmly, "Thank you so much, Bunny. What could I do without you?" He grinned poking her nose again, her nose twitched as she laughed. "I don't know. Nothing, You'd miss your girl to much." Marina looked over at Gamzee, "Hello sir! Would you like a cookie?" Gamzee looked at Dave then to Marina, "I would love one. Only if 'Daddy' Dave lets me." Dave nodded in approval as Gamzee toke one looking at the girl, he seemed to smile at the beautiful little kid. "You better hurry, dad. Kitty is waiting for you in the kitchen, you know he doesn't like to wait long." Dave smirked, "Trust me, Bunny. I think I k-" The door opens again to see Karkat in a red apron, "Hurry up you jackas-.. Gamzee?" Gamzee stared at Karkat, "Karkat.." Karkat gulped he felt his knees go weak, "W-What are you doing here?" "Apoligizing. For mostly, everything. And, thanks to you and dave's daughter.. I have a cookie." Karkat looked to Marina then to Gamzee, he smiled staring at Gamzee in a thankful way. "It was nice of you to stop by.. Hey, Bunny.." "Yeah, Daddy Kitty?" Karkat laughed, "Go inside and get a bag full of cookies for the guest before he leaves." Dave stared at Karkat, he slowly interwined their fingers. Karkat gently squeezed Dave's hand trying to tell him he was alright. Marina ran inside, Karkat suddenly pulled out a picture handing it to Gamzee. "Listen. I don't want to hear anything from your damn mouth, okay? Just keep this picture, asshole." Karkat finally let the curses flow from his mouth, earning a squeeze between their hands to calm down. Gamzee grabbed the picture looking at it, "This is.." "Marina when she was born. Cute little thing right..? See her horns? We call her bunny." Karkat chuckled feeling Dave pull him closer to him in protection. "Hey guy! Guess what!" Marina came out with face paint on and a bag of cookies, "Karkat said I look cute when I put makeup on like this. Are you a SUB-JUGGLATOR too?" She said it in the cutest mean look she could make. Gamzee saw Karkat panicking into Dave's shoulder, Gamzee grabbed the cookies then fist bumped her. "You got that right, Sis." Marina giggled as she heard her father sniff, "Kitty? Daddy K? What's wrong?" She sounded worried all of a sudden, sounding like karkat. "I-I'm fine. Now the guest should go home, you need to go wipe that off after you get inside.." Marina sighed understanding, "Yes, Daddy K." She quickly hugged onto Gamzee's legs, "Good day." She mumbled as she went inside. Karkat suddenly bursted into tears, "Do you KNOW how long I've been hiding this from her? And to see her act like you it's breaking me!" Karkat yelled at Gamzee, Dave pulled Karkat into a hug. Dave laid soft kisses along Karkat's neck, instead of sobs came out soft purs. Gamzee stared wide eyed, "I understand okay? Thanks.. for letting me met her." Gamzee whispered as he walked off the porch staring at the picture cletched in his fist. "Bunny.." He whispered as he walked off. Dave picked Karkat up bridal style, "Shhh, remember.. He can't try anything anymore. I'm here to protect you and OUR beautiful daughter" He smiled walking into the hive carrying his husband, "Thank you so much, Dave. For everything.." Karkat cuddled close to his chest, Dave walked upstairs laying him in bed. "Get some rest. I want to go out on a date tomorrow when Marina is hanging out with Kanaya and Rose." Karkat blushed but nodded, "You better come to bed soon, I can't sleep without you.." Dave pulled off his shades rolling his eyes. "I know. I know. I have to go put the hyper girl to bed." He kissed Karkat's forehead gently as he walked out of the room, he saw Marina sitting on the couch trying to brush her hair. "No no no. Baby girl, you have to braid it." He walked over sitting on the couch and pulling his daughter into his lap, he started to braid her hair as she smiled. "What could I do without you, daddy dave?" "Nothing. I'm completely fabulous." He winked at her as she giggled, "Do you know how much I love you daddy?" Dave thought for a minute playing dumb, "Darn. I can't think of how much you love me. It isn't that much I bet." Marina opened her arms as wide as she can, "T-That much!" She tried stretching her arms farther but failed. "Sorry. I'm little." "You're perfect." Dave kissed the top of her head as he finished braiding her hair. "Bed time. I have to go back to Kitty. He's waiting for me!" Marina gasped, "Oh no Captain! You have to get to Kitty before he goes over board! Quickly!" She ran up the stares with Dave following, she ran into her room. "Save him!" She yelled before closing her door. Dave rolled his eyes happily, "Weirdo." He opened the door smirking at how Karkat was spread out in nothing but boxers. "Beautiful." Dave crawled on top of him, Karkat blushed as Dave rubbed his stomach. "You must be speaking about someone else." "Who else is in this room?" Karkat blushed rolling his eyes, "Go to bed." Dave smiled cuddling on top of him, "After cuddles. You promised me cuddles!" Dave hissed at him, "Damn Strider." "Your a Strider too." Karkat blushed again, his cheeks were going brighter. "Stop being so flirty!" Dave laid his head against Karkat's stomach. "I love you, grumpy." He sensed Karkat rolling his eyes, "Boo hoo, I love you too." Dave finally laid beside him, closer then usual. Karkat stared into his red fiery eyes, "S-Sleep.." Dave nodded as he held a hand on Karkat's stomach, "Good night fella." Dave whispered as he drifted off in sleep holding onto his lover's stomach.

(Okay, hold on here for a while. WARNING:This scene starts off when Gamzee snapped completely, he kidnapped Karkat and Marina. Get ready for an emotional rollercoaster! :D Involves: Cursing, slight-rape, and bonding. Enjoy the ride along the rainbow express)

Dave sat on the couch with his head in his hands, he wanted to do something but his mind was racing. His daughter and husband were gone when he woke up this morning, he was trying to think where they have gone. Karkat would have left a note, so this was hard. He heard a knock on the door, he flash stepped over to the door in a hurry. He quickly opened the door only to see a smiling Evanny. "Evanny? What the hell are you doing here?" "Great way to greet me, cutie. Wheres the others? I came over here to look for Gamzee." Dave started to growl, "Listen. I'm having a hard time right now!" "Aww, sweetheart. It's okay, I understand. Maybe I can help you relax." She smirked up at him, she couldn't curse the spell on him with those damn shades on his face. "Get the hell away from me. I want nothing to do with you. My daughter and Husband are out there somewhere and I'm going to go find them." Evanny put her arm to the door not letting him get out side, "Dave.. Remember when I was about to be a Strider? You had purposed to me about 3 years ago, you were so nervous and cute.. confessed that you wouldn't want to be without me. How I made all your night terrors and inner demons go away. Suddenly, I felt the need to get away from you. You made me sick, the way you wouldn't tell me anything. Gamzee on the other hand was a perfect target, he could give me a good time. Remember the party? I jumped that boy like no other!" Dave stuttered trying to think through, he sighed remembering to control his self, "That was our engagement party you crazy broad." "Yes, I know. But, I cheated on you two times at the party. Sollux and Eridan finally made up, and Gamzee and Karkat made up. I know it was my time to take action. Some power came over me that i was to willing to take in. After a year, we were almost to be wed is that correct?" Evanny glanced up at him, her bright purple eyes trying to get past those shades. "Yes. It was correct. A week away from the wedding day, you used everything I had told you against me. My inner demons, my nightmares, you made my nightmares come true." "I was so proud that I was able to get you to cry and whimper. Quite pathetic." Evanny laughed, the one that Dave hated to hear. "I followed Gamzee into the market, I figured out karkat was pregnant so I toke my chance to make sure that child died. I toke Gamzee and crushed that Karkat boy." Dave tensed up when she started to trace a finger along his jaw line. "You're heartless; a creature." "And you're an asshole. Let's get on another topic shall we? Karkat Strider. He's worthless and always will be, Dave. Karkat is my personal punching bag! The world's punching bag! I bet that boy has scars everywhere. He's a worthless mutant, he should have never lived. He's a fuc-" She suddenly gagged, Dave was holding her up by her neck. "You listen to me. You can talk about how horrible i am. But, NEVER I mean NEVER talk about my kitty like that. I don't care if your a girl, I'll kick your ass!" He dropped her as she fell on the porch gasping for air. Dave stepped over her, he needed to find karkat fast.

Karkat was being dragged down a hall, claws were being gripping in his wrists. "W-Where's my daughter!" Karkat screamed at the man dragging him. The man turned around, his dark purple eyes glowing with rage. "Shut the hell up mutant!" Gamzee dug his long nails more into his wrist, Karkat whimpered. "Come on!" Gamzee jerked him into a room, "T-This is.." "Welcome to the grand high blood room. This is where we had our honey moon. Remember? We still could have a fucking happy marriage!" Gamzee yelled, the blood pulsing through his vein. He shoved karkat on the bed, he trembled afraid of him. "W-What did i do to deserve any of this!? Your the one that cheated! You almost killed our daughter!" Karkat was instantly silenced when Gamzee slapped him across the face, "I said shut up." Gamzee started to tie Karkat's wrists up to the bed board with rope, while tying down his angle's too. Karkat looked miserable, his eyes were draining down red tears as his clothes were blooded and ripped. Gamzee grabbed his neck slamming his lips against karkat's, he bit hard on his bottom lip causing Karkat to whimper. Gamzee started to kiss him more roughly making karkat open his mouth by punching his gut. He suddenly pulled away cursing, Karkat had bit his tongue on purpose. Gamzee glared at him, "You'll pay for that you bastard!" Gamzee spit out on the bed, a color mixed of red and purple. "I'll come back later tonight to deal with you. I'm going to deal with our daughter." "Don't you hurt her! She didn't do anything to you!" Gamzee slammed the door leaving karkat in the darkness. He toke a deep breath when he walked out of the room, he sighed. "I'm a monster." then he shook his head seeming to fight something, "No. I'm a sub-juggulator!" He laughed walking down the hall and turned down a hallway. He heard a girl giggling, he opened up a door to show a purple little girl's room. Of course, there was his dear daughter Marina. "Hey man! Is daddy okay?" He nodded smiling, he sat beside his daughter. "What are you doing?" "Playing dolls! I wish daddy dave was here.. he loves playing dolls with me.. he always creates a happy ending for all the people." Gamzee twitched his eye, he was trying not to go insane. He clenched his fist, "Dave isn't here. He's out at the moment. For now, we're going to play dolls." Marina sighed, "Okay, clowny." she smiled at him, she was wearing shades which made him quite mad. But, there was features that was parts of him and karkat, she had a temper, a very short one. Her messy black hair and the way she had an addiction to poka-dots and face paint. Gamzee finally cut up a smile, he started to laugh. They sat on the floor for most the night, doing nothing but playing dolls.

The rain poured heavily outside, karkat laid in the bed silently. The only sound he could hear was the thunder and the rain beating down on the roof. He was bruised, cut, dried blood across his chest. His wrists and angle's had turned a dark red from the bruising. He had no voice anymore, his throat was to dried out from screaming and his eyes wouldn't pour anymore tears, he was all out of emotions. He was pretty sure it was more then a week he was in here, but he never paid attention to the time anymore. The only thing that happened was to get beat, touched, cut, anything that involved Karkat being in pain. Suddenly the door opened, he didn't look up knowing who it was going to be. A sudden warm touch was on his cheek, he looked up to see Marina. "Shh.. Gamzee is out of the house. I know what's happening.. I figured out everything.. hard to take in.." Karkat stared at her, his daughter was smart, but she was right, it was hard to take in. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it remembering his voice had disappeared. "I found this in the cabniets.. Open your mouth." She had a bottle of water, karkat slowly opened his mouth as she poured the water into his mouth. Marina had noticed her father tied down, she wanted to help him but was afraid Gamzee was going to hurt her too. "Isn't that better, daddy..?" Karkat nodded as he coughed softly, "Y-Yes.." His voice was raspy and dry, but he seemed to smile. "I wish daddy cool was here, he said he'd protect us." Karkat smiled more, Marina started to shed slow red tears. "I'm so sorry, kitty! I hate seeing you like this!" Suddenly a car door was slammed outside the mansion. "I-I have to do daddy.." She leaned up kissing his cheek. "Stay alive, please.. I'm begging you. I love you.." She quickly ran out of the room, her purple dress following behind her. Karkat let out a low raspy voice, "I love.. you too.." He coughed letting his head fall back as he drifted off into sleep. - The next few days were rough, Gamzee had begun getting more and more violent. But, as soon as Gamzee left the room to get some rest, Marina would run into the room with a bowl pull of water and a rag. She sat next to her father every night, washing away the red fresh blood that soaked his grey skin. Each and every day karkat begun getting more and more weak, Marina would run in with food and water during the nights and help her father. She would whisper sweet motivating things, 'Daddy cool will come get us soon.'/ 'Please, brother will not make it if you give up!'/ That poor little girl was giving check up on Karkat everyday, she risked her own life just to make sure her father was okay. She would always press her head against Karkat's stomach, always listening for a heart beat. She never pulled her head back until she heard the heart beat of her brother. Then, she'd leave laying a kiss on his stomach then on his cheek whispering, 'I love you'. Karkat was in pain but never would admit it, he had watched his daughter leave his room every single night. No tears would fall from his eyes, no noise leaving his lips. He just laid there, bruised, and emotionless, waiting for his knight to come save him.

Another week had passed by when Karkat woke up to the house shaking, his eyes instantly shot open. His mind was suddenly racing, 'Is that dave? What if Marina is hurt? Am i next?'. Dave had bursted through the mansion's wall, he pushed the shades on his face up as he ran down the halls. Gamzee heard the explosion, he was in Marina's room playing dolls with her. "Marina.. stay here for me, okay?" He got up and ran out of the room before Marina could respond back, she knew he wouldn't return though. She peeked into the halls to see it empty, she ran out of her bed room and up the stairs. She picked up her dress so she could run faster, she faced the end of the hall way walking into her father's room. "Kitty?" She looked at him, he looked more weak then last time. His hair was sticking to his face as he was hardly wearing anything but boxers. He looked scared and so afraid, "Dad..?" She slowly walked over as he whispered, "W-What was.. that.. noise?" He talked slowly, trying to save his breaths. "I don't know.. but Gamzee ran really fast out of the room.. Shh, rest." She grabbed his cold hand, she kissed the top of his hand. Her other hand landed on his stomach rubbing it gently. "Is he alright?" She asked worriedly, Karkat nodded smiling. "P-Perfect.."- Dave ran down the halls with his sword, he wanted to find Gamzee and rip out his heart. He hoped everyone was okay, he sighed as he ran into a ball room type theme. He suddenly heard a deep raspy laughter echoing through the room, "You thought you could just come here and hurt me? But, I must give you credit for atleast finding me. Toke you 2 weeks though." He smirked walking out from a shadow, it was just them, alone. "Give me my family!" "I don't think you understand! It's MY family. Karkat is mine, and Marina is my blood. She's very strong, I'm pretty sure she's figured out what I've been doing lately." Dave growled, "What have you been doing?!" "Beating, bruising, torturing, and fucking your husband. Lovely isn't it? He's still weak and cute like i remembered." Dave stood there, anger building more up in him, "You worthless garbage! Karkat is dying!" Gamzee nodded, laughing in humor. "Yes I know. I'm glad of it too. Maybe I can stuff him and keep him forever." Dave's mind fogged up, his thoughts were running right past him, Karkat was his husband. His pregnant husband. Dave suddenly lost all thought and swung at Gamzee, the blade barely missing him. "Woah. Trying to kill me off so soon? I don't think so!" Gamzee swungs at Dave punching him in the gut, he walked over to the wall grabbing a sword. Gamzee swung the sword as Dave tried to dodge, cutting slow bits of Dave's shirt, and adding new scars to his collection. Dave gasped as he felt the sword go through his hand, "Y-You bastard!" Dave was suddenly filled with a pressure on his face that swung him back wards, his shades were knocked off his face, shattering against the floor. His rage built up, making his red eyes pierce with fiery. Gamzee smirked seeing how mad Dave was, "Did I make the 'cool dad' mad? Such a pity. I bet I should just finish you off and go upstairs to finish off what I started with Karkat this morning." Dave got up holding his grip onto his sword, he wiped blood that had fallen from his mouth. "Bullshit!" He swung this time cutting Gamzee's cheek, "I guess you do live up to the Strider name! Time to finish you off!" Gamzee swings at Dave, causing a fight full of nothing but blood and cursing. - Marina and Karkat was listening into what was happening, Marina had just finished giving her father the 'stay alive' lecture she gave him everyday. Karkat's head was laying against his arm, he could hardly hear anything, his mind was more focused on the pain coming from his body. Marina sighed, she could hear everything going on down stairs. Suddenly she heard the name 'dave' come from a sentence, Marina moved from her father. "Dad. I want you to breath, okay? Stay alive. I promise you it's worth it." She smiled at Karkat, he just nodded very slowly, he couldn't move any body part on him. Marina quickly ran down the halls, she was picking up her dress as she went. /'please let that be daddy.. kitty can't handle anymore of this, one more day and he won't survive!'/ she thought to herself, the thoughts of saving her father made her pace speed up more. She made her way by listening into the voices, her messy black hair bouncing on her shoulders as she ran. She was still small and little, being 5 years old wasn't easy when your father's were in trouble. Once she had gotten into the ball room she saw Gamzee lift Dave up by the neck, dave gagged as a reflex, "You are nothing but a coward, dave. She's mine! He's mine! Give up now and I won't have to kill you!" Dave gagged again as Gamzee tightened his grip, digging his claws into Dave's neck. "Y-Your a monster! Stealing my b-bunny! M-My husband! D-Do you think t-this will fix y-your lost relationship with him!?" Gamzee smirked, "Of course not. I'll kill him then keep him forever!" He laughed, just right when Dave was gagging more he stopped. Gamzee felt something attached to his legs, he let dave go as he froze there. Dave fell to the floor gagging and breathing hard, Gamzee looked down to see Marina hugging onto his legs. She was sobbing softly, "Don't hurt him daddy! Please daddy please! Karkat is dying as we speak! Open your eyes and see the horrible things you've done!" Gamzee stared down at his daughter, he softly spoke out tiny words, "Dad..dy?" Marina cried into his pants tugging on them, "P-Please!" Gamzee suddenly looked down at Dave, he was reaching out for Marina's hand. Marina looked over at Dave, "D-Dave.." She muffled during sobs, she toke his hand walking over to you. "D-Daddy's baby is okay.. I made sure he was perfectly okay too.." Dave coughed smiling, "S-Such a good little bunny.. So.. my beautiful son is alright..?" He smiled weakly as she nodded, dave leaned his hand up wiping her red bright tears. Gamzee mumbled again, "b-ba.. baby?" He stopped moving, he finally started to see everything in perfect view. Marina was helping Dave stand up, "It's okay.. We need to go get daddy.." Gamzee stared at both of them, he let Dave and Marina just past him. Marina helped Dave get up the steps and down all the hallways. When Marina gets to a door, before she can speak Dave already ran in, clear tears started to form in his red eyes as he saw his lover in this state. He was bruised, cut, and his angle's and wrist's were red from being tied down to long. Dave walked over putting a hand on his cheek, "K-Kar.." Karkat looked up, he weakly smiled. "H-Hey.. dear." Dave muffled back a sob, "I'm going to g-get you out of here.. we're instantly going to the hospital." Karkat nodded slowly as dave started to cut the ropes to get Karkat un-tied. "I-I missed.. you" Karkat whispered as Dave let out a sob noise, "Y-Yeah, I missed you so much." Once Dave got karkat untied, he wrapped a blanket around him, gently picking him up. "Bunny.. Let's get out of here." As Dave started to leave the house smiling, he whispered sweet nothing's in karkat's ear to keep him awake. "I love you.." He whispered as they got to the front door. Gamzee was standing there, Dave glared at him, "Get out of the way.." Gamzee moved aside, Dave was surprised at how fast he gave up. Gamzee stared at them as they walked out of the door, Marina walked over grabbing his hand and kissing the top of it. "I love you, Daddy." she smiled as she walked away from him, they walked out of the house. Gamzee watched them leave, he shut the door slowly making his way up the stairs. He eventually found his way to Marina's room she stayed in for the last few weeks. "Bunny.." He mumbled as he sat down on the floor, picking up one of the dolls. "I love you too.." He whispered to himself, he closed his eyes hugging the doll closely.

About a month later Karkat was nursed back to health, him and Dave were laying in bed, karkat was reading as Dave was watching a movie. Dave hasn't tried touching Karkat because of what happened, they've kissed a few times, but he was still so afraid of hurting Karkat. Karkat was just getting pay back, he was reading a book trying to ignore Dave. Dave as he was watching the movie started to slide his hand up and down on karkat's leg. He raised a eye brow looking over at him, he decided to look back at his book and ignore it. Dave ran his fingers along his pants and to palm gently at his bulge. Karkat let out a small gasp as he bucked his hips, "O-Okay! Stop! What are you trying to do, Dave?" "Hmm, what kitty? Try to do what?" Dave smirked, "I'm just watching a movie." "Bullshit! Y-Your touching me!" Karkat's blush started to rise up to his cheeks, making his cheeks and ears a bright red. Dave slowly leaned close to his nubby horn, he ran his tongue against it earning a gasp from the troll. Dave toke the horn into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it making this as good as he could make it. Karkat on the other hand was panting heavily and gripping his claws into his book. Once Dave sucked on the top of the horn he finally heard a shaky moan out of his lover, Dave pulled back satisfied. Karkat was panting hard, the next moment was Karkat throwing the book across the room and pinning down Dave on the bed. "You nasty humans!" "Aww, you're so cute when grumpy." Dave smirked, his shades were hanging half off his face. "You're an asshole.." Karkat mumbled as her ran his fingers down Dave's chest running them up his shirt, he leans down to his neck as he starts to suck and nip at the skin. Dave let out a small gasp, he wasn't going to give in so soon. Dave suddenly switched them, Karkat huffed. "You suck." "Hm, yes I do. I thought you'd know it, sense you feel it." Karkat blushed more, "I hate you so much!" Karkat wiggled underneath him, dave on the other hand pushed a knee between Karkat's legs making him gasp. Karkat leaned his hand up gripping Dave's shades and tossing them across the room, "If those are broke, your paying for them." "Oh boo-hoo! You have another pair because I broke the last." Karkat smirked this time, Dave's red eyes stared down at the other red one's. "You.." Karkat ran his fingers into Dave's pants, "I what, ?" Dave gazed at Karkat, no matter how many times they make love, Karkat made his heart burst out of his chest. "Well, " He said the girl part in a hissing voice. "Don't call me a girl! If you wanted a girl, you shouldn't have married me!" Dave smirked leaning down, his knee started to rub against Karkat's bulge. "You'll do for now." Karkat titled his head back muffling a moan, his shaky hands gripped onto Dave's hips. "You have a weird thing for hips, don't you, baby?" Karkat hissed leaning his hips down to meet more into his knee, "S-Shut y-your rubber spout, Str-Strider! Y-You always talk when making love!" Dave smiled, he really does talk alot when making love. Dave chuckled, "I know, I know. I only do it to because.." Dave leaned down sucking at the tip of Karkat's pointy ears, "I think you're sexy when grumpy." Karkat moaned again, he couldn't hold it back anymore. Dave kissed down his jaw to his neck, he slid his hands up his sweater as he slid it over his head. Karkat arched his back so the sweater was easy to get off of him, Dave started to kiss farther down his chest. Karkat mumbled something as a moan escaped his mouth, Dave cocked a eye brow as he grinned. He removed his knee so he could remove Karkat's grey jeans, "You know, wearing these skinny jeans makes it easier to check out your ass." Karkat blushed, "S-Shut up!" "You know you stare at my ass too." Karkat mumbled again as Dave threw his grey jeans on the floor. "What was that, Kitty?" Dave kissed down to the line of his boxers, as he slowly started to pull down the boxers he whispered, "G-Guilty as charged.." He let out a small laugh, Dave couldn't handle it anymore, Karkat was just to much for him. His red bulge suddenly found Dave's hand, seeming as it remembers and knows who dave is. Dave held the bulge as his tongue licked the top playfully, Karkat tensed under neath him. "S-Stop teasing!" Dave kissed the top of the bulge as he sat up, "Fine, fine. Kitty has become grumpy!" "You sound like a irresponsible child!" Dave smiled as he got off the bed, stripping off his clothes. "Yeah yeah." As Dave climbed back ontop of Karkat, he was going on and on about how Dave is stupid. Karkat suddenly stopped as Dave slid a finger into him, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You could have shut up." Dave smiled as karkat panted under him, "M-Move your finger o-or you'll regret it!" Dave sighed in a happy way, his finger started to push in and out causing Karkat to make these cute purs and gasps. When he entered the second finger his lover had already seemed to beg for him, "Gosh, kitty. Just hold on to your bulge for a moment!" Karkat hissed at him, "You are nothing but a idiot! Your going to make Marina hear us!" Dave lifted up his legs smirking, "To late. She's at the Maryam's house. Be loud~" Dave pushed into him making him gasp out, Karkat slowly wrapped his legs around Dave's waist. Dave let out a long shaky breath when he pushed all the way in, karkat sat there panting for a moment. He looked up at Dave as his shaky hands pulled at his blonde hair, "M-Move." Dave nodded, his thrusts started out slow, but soon started to find a rythm between the two. Karkat would pull him closer with his legs as Dave would leave dark hickey's along his neck for the morning. Karkat yanked down the taller ones head to smash their lips together, as Karkat let sweet moans fill their mouths, Dave slipped his tongue through the open mouth. His tongue started to explore the smaller trolls mouth, causing more gasps and moans to escape the candy scented lips. They continued like this until they both decided that's all they could take for the night. Karkat laid with his head against the blonde ones chest, he drifted off to sleep listening to Dave speak sweet nothing's into his ear. Finally he felt really at home.

* * *

**/Not bad? :'D Well.. If you stuck around till the end.. CONGRATS. YOU GET A BRICK!/**

**-Homestuck belongs to Lord Hussie, I do not own any of the characters except Evanny-**


End file.
